


Emotional Botteling

by Billcipher111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Repression, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, bottled emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Patton tried to be honest with his emotions but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. He just wanted all of these negative emotions to stop hurting him! Maybe he should just bottle them away!...That wasn't a bad idea...(I have been inactive on this story for a while, I am going to go over this story, Edit it a bit, then finish it.)
Relationships: Minor Demus, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Platonic LAMP
Comments: 39
Kudos: 149





	1. Bottling Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton had always thought that he was good with emotions. He was Thomas' heart after all! It would be ridiculous to believe that he, the heart, was bad with his own emotions! But…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated.

Patton had always thought that he was good with emotions. He _was_ Thomas' heart after all! It would be ridiculous to believe that he, _the heart_ , was bad with his own emotions! But… Recent Sanders Sides videos began to show him otherwise. He had promised to stop pretending he was happy when he wasn't, and he had promised to stop ‘bottling his emotions’ and digging himself into the past to make himself feel better. But... He just couldn't. Patton felt awful for breaking his promise but he tried so hard, and he was doing so much better. He tried his Best! But there were times when he would find himself looking at the past or find himself upset and on the verge of tears for no reason at all. Instead of telling anyone when he was sad, he had pushed those feelings down and tried to ignore them. Trying to hid them away so he could continue to act like everything was fine. Because it _was_. It _was_ fine, _he was **fine!!!**_...

It had seemed reasonable at the time. Those bad emotions weren't helping Thomas in any way and they weren't serving any other purpose, so he thought that he was handling them just fine, holding them were no one else could see them. That it was best for them to be hidden away for the time being.

That was until one of the most recent videos, DWIT.

Patton wasn't _stupid_ , despite popular belief. Yes, He was nowhere near as smart as Logan, but to be fair no other side was either. _Well, Deceit was the closest to matching Logan's intellect but that's beside the point_. Patton knew big words too. When Thomas was a kid and Logan was obsessed with reading every book and dictionary that he could get his hands on, Patton would often be found reading with Logan. Patton had always watched out for big words that sounded funny or meant silly things, it was like a game to him! Those were all the words he wanted to help Thomas to remember. They were both smart and fun!

But that didn't stop Patton from being shocked when he learned what repression really was. He had always thought that he was dealing with his emotions in a healthy way. He didn't know that what he was doing could _hurt_ Thomas! And to make things even worse, he actually began to _dought_ that Thomas was a good person. What kind of Morality was he do doubt one of his own kiddos! And all because of some of Remus’ ideas! Patton felt horrible! What was he supposed to do! How could he make up for this tremendous mistake! 

Maybe he _should_ tell someone how he was feeling... But he couldn't talk to Roman because even if Roman meant well, he _was_ a gossip and would definitely tell the others. But he couldn't tell Virgil. That would only make him worry and Patton really didn't want to give his dark strange son any more stress than he needed. Being Thomas's anxiety _was_ a big job after all. He also couldn't tell Logan. Sure, Logan meant well, but he wasn't exactly one with his emotions and never had the best time dealing with these types of issues.

Maybe he could talk to Deceit? No, Patton was sure that the lying side didn't like him very much. He was _sure_ of it. But ... maybe he was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time he was wrong about something...

He didn't want to sound rude but... there was absolutely no way he would confide in Remus. Sure, the side meant well... _Sometimes_ , but he wasn't exactly the best with secrets. Even if he didn't mean to he would end up blurting his secrets out to someone else. Most likely Deceit. Those two spent most of there time with each other.

So what was he _supposed_ to do? He could talk to anyone... even _if_ he wanted to. That didn't leave him with many options left.

The only _reasonable_ things left he could think of doing was bottling his emotions the way he _has_ been doing until it inevitably became too much for him, leading to a mental break down _or_ continually cry himself to sleep for the foreseeable future. And neither sounded very good. The first option would only prolong the inevitable and it would only lead to him unintentionally hurting Virgil, and that's the _last_ thing he wanted to do. The second option sounded downright _miserable_ and would lead to him being caught because Patton wasn't a quiet Cryer. _At all_. It was either soft teardrops or ugly sobbing. No in-between.

He wishes this was easier... But there was no way he could bottle his emotions inside himself without crying or hurting himself... But maybe... Maybe that wasn't the problem. What if instead of bottling his emotions in the inside... He bottled the on the _outside_? Did that make sense? Would it work? Or would it be one of those ideas that were too crazy to work? The only way to find out was to try...

It only took himself a second to summon a nice glass bottle with a cork, it looked like one of Roman's potion bottles from the imagination. Now he just needed to figure out how to move the bad emotions from inside himself to inside the bottle...

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he held on tightly to the bottle. He started to focus on all the emotions that he wanted to get rid of. Emotions that bothered him, like anger or sadness or disappointment. All of those bad emotions that he wanted to let go of. Thoughts of hurtful words pointed his direction, being ignored or forgotten, failed relationships and unrequited crushes, loss of loved ones and broken friendships... sad dog commercials... He focused on those things and held onto them so tightly. He held them tighter. And _tighter. And tighter_... And once he felt like he had a good enough grip on them, he tried to visualize moving them. They didn't budge at first, but he pushed harder and _harder_ and they began to transfer from himself to the bottle.

And it _hurt_. God, did it hurt. He could _feel_ them tear away from himself, leaving a hole were the emotions once were. He wanted to stop, stop the aching that lied in his chest that only _grew_ as he continued to _rip_ the negativity out of himself. But he was so close. He could feel it. He was _almost_ there...

He was so light-headed once it was done, and when he opened his eyes he could see the room spinning and spinning, making it hard to stand upright. It only took a second for him to find himself lying on his bedroom floor, he couldn't tell when he had fallen. He had to keep his eyes shut because the room was spinning fast enough to make him feel like he was about to vomit. He laid there, on the ground for nearly half an hour before he felt well enough to sit upright.

He looked down at the corked glass bottle in his hands to see that it was illuminating the room in a blue iridescent light. He would _almost_ consider it beautiful if he didn't know what the bottle was filled with. But it was a little strange, He didn't remember putting the cork on the bottle. But that didn't matter! It worked! He didn't feel sad anymore! _He didn't feel sad_! He didn't... _feel_... He didn't really feel much of _anything_ anymore... But- But that was probably only a side-affect! It was ok! _He was ok!_ He just... He just needed to go to bed. That would probably fix it! He was really tired after all of that anyway!

It was- This was ok! He just needed some _sleep_...


	2. Everything's Spinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated.

Over the next few weeks, Patton had practiced his new trick nearly every night. Maybe even more than once on days that something happened to make him upset. The bottles were starting to pile up at this point, continually growing in numbers and making Patton _quite_ uncomfortable. Not wanting to see the bottles, Patton hid them all in his closet for the time being, till he could find something else to do with them. It seemed to work well enough! Out of sight, out of mind!

And with how much he was bottling, he had started to get better at it! He could do it faster and he would no longer collapse after filling a bottle. _Sure_ , filling a bottle still made him lightheaded and nauseous and it was still... _painful_... But he was still getting _better_ at it! _Even if_...

It _probably_ isn't anything too important but...

After every time he filled a bottle he started feeling emptier and _emptier_ , and it would last longer and longer...But it was _ok!_ It would always go away after some time! Then he would feel better than _ever_. A little colder... but better! This was _fine_! This was _still_ a good idea! _It was fine!_

He didn't know why he had never done this before!

It did make waking up in the morning _a little_ hard though... He started sleeping in later and later into the morning, but it was _fine!_ He was always quite the early riser anyway. So it still gave him plenty of time to get up and make breakfast for the rest of his kiddos. But his sleeping in started to become more noticeable as the days passed. To Virgil and Logan at least, Roman was _always_ the last to wake.

After getting out of bed he would wait a bit for the nausea to settle down and for the world to stop spinning before getting dressed and making his way down the stairs. At this time Logan and Vergil would already be up, sitting at the kitchen table and enjoying their morning cups of coffee, giving Patton plenty of time to make a nice breakfast by the time Roman would wake up and join them. Sure, it didn't give him much time to get a big fancy breakfast done like he was usually able to, but it still gave him plenty of time to make a healthy breakfast that was filled with love!

"You have been sleeping in later than usual, Patton." Logan commented as he poured himself another cup of coffee, "Are you feeling well?" He asked.

Patton did his best to hide his surprise. He hadn't expected anyone to _actually_ notice his change in schedule. Hopefully, they didn't start to suspect that anything was wrong. Because there _wasn't_ anything wrong! "Oh, its ok, Lo-lo! I'm fine! I guess I've just been staying up later than usual! Sorry!" Maybe he should start going to be earlier, maybe that would help.

Logan seemed content with that answer as he sipped on his coffee, but Virgil didn't look as convinced, "Are your sure, Patton? You're looking a bit pail..."

This got Logan's attention to take a mother look at Patton, "You do look a tad bit peaky, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine guys," Patton said, subconsciously gripping onto the kitchen counter for support, "I guess I've just been cooped up inside for a bit too long! That's all!!" He insisted.

Virgil looked hesitant, "Well... if you're sure... then maybe we should all go outside today? Maybe roman could make a park or something in the imagination?" He suggested. Patton felt _sick_ at the thought. Swings and carousels, spinning and moving. He started to feel dizzy again. "Or we can do something else!" Virgil quickly added, "We could just have a movie night or something!" He insisted, looking worried. Though, Patton didn't know why he would be worried. Everything was _fine- it was ok._

"I- Yeah. That sounds good kiddo." Patton said giving his best smile as his hands shook as he gripped harder against the counter. The world was spinning and his legs felt _weak_ and the only thing he wanted to do was go back to his bedroom but he _couldn't_ because he had things to do and he felt like he was about to be sick. He could barely see the concerned looks on Logan and Virgil's faves as he tried to fight down the sudden wave of nausea he felt.

"Good morning beauties- Patton are you alright?" Roman immediately asked as he entered the kitchen. _Dammit_. Roman was up already and Patton hadn't even begun to make breakfast! _What kind of pop was he!_

Everything's A-Ok Ro! I'm just getting started on breakfast!" He said, giving his best smile as he held onto the counter for support as he prepared himself to walk over to the fridge. He did his best to ignore the world spinning and the black dots that danced in his vision. _It was ok. Hew was fine. He could do this..._

He jumped and his stomach lurched as he felt a hand press against his shoulder, "Dad, I really think you should sit down," Virgil said, "You really don't look good..." He insisted.

"Nonsense! I'm fine! I just-" Patton suddenly became lightheaded and he could barely feel his hand slip off the counter. The next time he opened his eyes he was on the cold tile of the kitchen floor and everything was spinning around him. He felt cold and empty and his ears were ringing like crazy. He felt like he was going to be sick.

 _Maybe he wasn't ok._..

He could hear muffled voices shout out to him as black dots danced in his vision.

He closed his eyes, letting himself relax against the coolness of the kitchen floor. He was _so_ tired...


	3. Mind NUMBing Sensations

Waking up again had been seriously disorienting. He wasn't in his bed and he felt a weight on his chest that made breathing a little awkward. He was also dressed in his cat onesie witch was strange.

After he managed to open his eyes he found that he was lying on the couch, the weight in his chest was Virgil's head. Roman was sitting at the end of the couch asleep by his feet and logan had fallen asleep by his head. Even Deceit and Remus were there, cuddled together on the ground against the couch.

What exactly happened…?

How did he get hear and why was everyone laying around him?

Patton just huffed softly. He still felt so tired, like he had been severely oversleeping. The kind that makes you tired of sleeping but your still tired but you can't sleep anymore because you just can't. Patton hated that kind of tired. He had to get up but he didn't want to wake up Virgil or the others. What time even was it???

At least his head wasn't spinning.

But he did feel a little… _Numb_ … Like the aftereffect of filling one of his bottles. Doing that had always left him tired and sore and a bit emotionally stunned, it was hard to feel sad or happy or even scared. There was just nothing left. It eventually went away after he slept leaving him as happy as ever! With all that sadness out of the way, there was no way he couldn't be happy!

… Even if that happy feeling started to get duller and duller and have less of a kick to it…

That didn't matter. It was usually fixed by a bit of sleep! But… He _has_ been sleeping… Why wasn't he feeling better?

There was just this bad feeling at the pit of his stomach that he didn't like. He needed to bottle it. It was like an itch that he just needed to scratch and he didn't think he could feel alright again until he fixed it.

He tried to get up carefully without waking anyone, but Virgil, being the fight or flight reflex he was, shot up in an instant. “Patton!” He screamed happily before launching himself to hug the dad figure, effectively startling everyone else awake. 

“Patton! How do you currently feel!? Have you acquired any cranium injuries? Are your surroundings still revolving? Do you require any assistance?”

“Calm down pocket protector, you're going to upset him,” Roman said softly and he nudged his brother and Deceit who still somehow remained asleep. “Dark Dorks, get up. Patton's awake.”

Deceit immediately sat up, throwing Remus off of him as he did so. “He’s _**not**_ awake?!”

“How are you feeling Dad?” Virgil asked.

Patton frowned as he thought. How did he feel? He wasn't in pain, and that was good maybe? But he couldn't exactly answer with ‘numb’, that wasn't a feeling. Or at least he didn't think that it was. What was he feeling? He should know this! He was the heart! Why didn't he know!? Was nothingness a feeling!?

“Patton?...”

Patton snapped up and forced a large smile, “Oh! I'm sorry Kiddos! I'm just fine! How long have I been out?” He asked giving his best happy voice.

Deceit scoffed, “Lies _**totally**_ look good on you Patton. Now could you please do us a favor and cut the bs. What's wrong?” He said firmly.

“W-What? No no no no! I'm fine I sware! Really!”

“Have you seriously _**not**_ forgotten that I can tell when your lying?”

Patton sighed, leaning on logan and pulling his cat hood over his head. “P-Patton?” Logan asked. “Are you alright? You still seem quite pale…” he hesitantly asked. 

“Mmh...i-i don't know...” Patton groaned as he tugged on his cat onesie hoddie.   
  
“Well… do you feel better than earlier?” Roman asked.

“I don't know… I think?”

“You hit your head a bit when you fell, dose it hurt?” Virgil asked.

Patton shrugged, “No? I don't think so?”

“Do you feel woozy? You seemed quite dizzy earlier?” Logan questioned.

“I don't know… not really?”

“Do you think you can stomach anything?” Deceit asked, “You have been out of it for _**not** _a long while and I am under the interpretation that you _**have**_ eaten.”

“No? I don't know? Probably not?”

“Well isn't this interesting!” Remus suddenly perked up, “It looks like the heart has forgotten how to feel! How fascination! How _concerning_!” Remus said in this snobbish way witch made it sound like he was poking fun at Patton, which was inaccurate. This was just his strange way of showing concerned.

“Don't be ridiculous, Remus,” Virgil started, “Patton can't _forget how to feel_ , he is literally **ALL** feelings!”

“Then why doesn't _he_ know what he’s feeling? Or _how_ he’s feeling! The only explanation is if that was Deceit in disguise, and that _can't possibly be_!” He said, drawing out and exaggerating his points, “My bitch is right here!” He punched Deceit, “That must mean that there is something wrong with him!”

“... _ow_ …”

“That's preposterous, Remus brother!” Roman exclaimed, “If Patton didn't know how to feel then-!...Then…?... How do you feel Patton?” He asked.

Patton couldn't find it in himself to feel ashamed or embarrassed now that all of the attention was drawn to him. He still had that small bad feeling in his stomach that he didn't quite like...But other than that… there was nothing. No pain… no overwhelming feeling of happiness he typically felt after ripping out all of those gross negative emotions… Or no negative emotions really… He just felt...a a little...

"Numb..."

He could feel there shocked gaze but he was too tired to care...


	4. Fading away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter!

"C-...Can you clarify that...Paton?”

“I don't feel good or bad,” Patton huffed as he pulled his onesie hood tighter over his head, “I'm just tired. That's it. I don't know...i just want to sleep…”

“Thaaaaaaats concerning,” Roman stated. 

“No shit Shurlock!” Virgil exclaimed, clearly starting to panic. “Patton cant just not feel! That's wrong! We need Patton! I need Patton! Thomas needs Patton!” Virgil started to hyperventilate. Patton frowned. He knows he should have been more worried, or worried at all. 

Roman took it upon himself to comfort Virgil. That was usually Patton's job but he wasn't really well enough to take on that job. “Is there anything we could do to help, Patton? _**Not that id want to help you or anything**_ …” Deceit asked.

Patton shrugged. He didn't feel like anything could really help him right now...he didn't even know what was going on… He didn't know why he wasn't feeling anything. He only bottled away his negative emotions...Right?…

Patton sat up suddenly, startling Logon. “Patton? Is everything alright?!”

Right?... _Unless_ … _Unless_ Every bad feeling he had bottled away had a happy memory behind it, Giving it that emotional weight necessary to hurt him so much... And if he had gotten rid of those bad feelings… What happened to the good ones behind them?

“Patton?”

That means he had been slowly bottling all of his memories… _Good and bad_ … 

Patton stood up quickly, all intentions on running to his room. Unfourintly he was still weak and standing up that fast mad his head start to spin. “P-PaTTON!” Everyone screeched.

“What in heavens! Patton, you are still weakened! What seems to have brought on this behavior!” Logan questioned.

After a moment of Patton regaining his senses, Patton gave his answer, “I think I knew what's wrong with me. I need to get to my room.”

Logan nodded, “Of course, Roman, do you think you could help carry Patton up to his room?” He asked. Roman nodded and picked up Patton's bridal style. He couldn't help but frown sadly, Patton had always burst into giggles whenever he had done this before.

Patton wanted to protest but Roman had already started making his way to Patton's room with everyone following closely behind. Once they made it to his door he forced his way out of Romans arms, much to his dismay. “Thank you but I can handle it from hear.” He said while gripping onto his doorknob for support.

“Patton, no!” Virgil insisted, “We need to know what's wrong! So we can help you!”

Patton felt the smallest tug of pain before he entered his room and locked the door. He heard knocking on his door as the others called out to him, trying to get him to open up. He tried his best to ignore it and the small emotions it ignited in his chest.

He saw the gaps underneath his closet start to glow blue and the clinking of rattling glass filled his ears.

The bottles.

_It hurt-_

Patton couldn't help it when his legs gave out from underneath him. The bottles were rattling and it hurt him. 

Black dots scattered across his vision as his senses begun to fade and he was starting to feel so very cold…

_He didn't want to go to sleep yet..._


	5. Shattering Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm a lazy depressed bitch. Enjoy!!!

When Patton had woken up once again he found himself with his head in logans lap with the others staring down at him concerned. “Patton? Are you with us?” He asked as he brushed the hair out of Patton's face.

“What...Happened?”

“That's something you should be telling us!” Virgil demanded, “Roman and Remus had to bust down your door and the first thing we see is you lying in the floor unconscious!” He yelled in concern.

“Yeah,” Remus butted in, “That's not even mentioning that ominous glow coming out from underneath your closet door. We can't even get that open so what's the deal.”

Patton sighed...He _really_ didn't want to involve the others in this… he still felt bad about this...well kinda. “I… might have done something… stupid… in an attempt to...help? I don't know really. I thought it would help but now I see that it might be… a little… self-destructive… maybe-”

“What did you do,” Virgil demanded.

Patton was hesitant… he didn't want them to be disappointed in him. If they knew what happened then they would think he was stupid… well, more than they probably already did. He looked up at the faces of his friends- his family- to see the worry in there faces. They were all worried about him. And realizing that he had caused them pain had brought him immense pain, that stung through the numbness that clouded his heart.

“I… I might have… Maybe… startedgettingsadoverthingdagain! Notlikeguysanddollssadbutsadoverthepastandpastrelationsshipsandjustabunchofotherstuff! Butididntwanttobesadsoibottledallofmyemotions! Likelitterly! Theglowinginmyclosetismyemotionsandithinktherehurtingmebeingstuckinthere!”

Everyone but logan just blinked at him, logan, on the other hand, looked horrified. “PATTON! How did you even do that! That could be- It is very detrimental to your health! There are better ways of dealing with unpleasant emotions! I'm sure one of us would have been more than pleased to assist you!”

“Woah, Whoa, Woah calculator watch! What are you even talking about! What's wrong with Patton!”

“I agree with roman, none of us want to know what's wrong with Patton, so please, keep it to yourself logan.” Deceit started nervously. 

“Patton has been feeling some less than pleasant feelings lately, so he had decided to ‘bottle them away’ but in less of a figurative sense and more of a literal one. Hense the glowing closet.” Logan explained, “The emotions must be bottled in there and they are causing Patton great discomfort.”

“ ** _What_**!” Virgil exclaimed, his voice deepened the way it did when his anxiety was amplified. “ _ **Patton! Why didn't you tell us you were feeling bad! Why didn't you tell me! You know I would have been there for you! So why!”**_

“Virgil, calm down,” Roman said in an attempt to calm Virgil.

“ _ **But he was hurting himself doing this! Why couldn't he have let us help him! I thought he trusted us! Instead, he hurt himself just to hide something from us!**_ ” Virgil yelled.

Patton reached up and grabbed Virgil's hand, almost instantly calming him down. “Its ok, Virgil. I'm sorry. I know you're mad and I deserve it but I never meant to hurt anyone… I just didn't want to bother anyone over stuff I should have gotten over already…”

Virgil sniffed and rubbed his eyes, smearing his already smudged eyeliner. “F-fine. But after we fix you and this is all over were going to have a serious talk about how things like this are not alright. Got it?” Patton nodded, doing his best to give Virgil as genuine a smile as he could.

“Ok so now that we're all done with this touchy feel bullshit, how are we going to help baby blue over there?” Remus asked, slightly ruining the touchy-feely moment. “I get that we have to get int the closet and get rid of those bottles but like, can I just smash them or?”

Everyone looked at Logan, “Oh...Um… I suppose that would be satisfactory. As long as we get the contents out of the bottle then I belive the feelings and emotions will flow back to Patton.”

“Excellent. Now all we need to do in finding a way in that closet.” Deceit said.

“W-wait, it's locked?” Patton asked.

“Apparently. We couldn't get it opened so we just figured you locked it or something.”

“I didn't lock it,” Patton said as he slowly sat up, “I didn't even know it could lock.”

Everyone looked shocked and confused for a moment until Remus spoke up, “yeah I don't care, I'm just going to ram myself into the door if that's alright with everyone.”

Everyone looked around before looking at Patton this time, “Go ahead. It's fixable.”

Patton had barely finished his sentence before Remus had gone ahead and violently rammed himself into the door, breaking I with a sickening crack of the shattering door.

“Holly...shit…” Virgil muttered as everyone took a good look in the closet that now illuminated the room in blue light. “... _pATTon!!!”_ He exclaimed. There had to be nearly 40 bottles.

Even Remus was taken aback at the sheer amount of glass bottles filled with the kind sides' emotions. “Jesus Christ! How long have you been doing this holly shit!”

“UM...Almost a month now? Sometimes id do it more than once a day? I don't know I can't really remember…"

"Yeah… We're definitely talking about this later…" roman stated as he stared at the closet in shock.

"Ok, so what should I do?" Remus asked as he held up two bottles, "Can I just start smashing them all at once or see what happens when I just smash a few?"

"I recommend starting with only a few to see how it would affect Patton," Logan advised.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Remus shouted as he swung the to bottles at each other, causing them to shatter on impact.

Patton instantly felt it as tears filled his eyes and he curled into himself. God, it was _able. It hurt so so so bad._ Definitely worse than filling the bottles that's for sure. "Patton!" Virgil shouted in concern as he crouched don't do hold the side in his arms, "Pat, oh my god are you ok!!!"

Patton took a few shaky breaths before he nodded. "I- I'm fine. It only hurts for a second…" he said whipping away his tears. 

"Are you sure Patton, you seem quite distressed." logan asked as he rubbed Patton's back.

"Yeah… I just want to get this over with…."

"Well if that what you want, " deceit spoke as stretched out his 3 other pairs of arms, "I could help things move a little faster. Would that be alright?" He asked.

Patton just nodded. "I will be helping as well, " roman announced, "That way we can talk down even more bottles and logan and Virgil can comfort Patton!" 

Patton shrugged. Whatever gets this over fastest.

All 3 of them filled their hands with glass bottles and Patton tensed. Then the broke the bottles all at once causing Patton to gasp in pain as hot teres rolled down his eyes. He could feel virgins arms squeeze around him as logan rubbed his back. It hurt. 12 bottles down. Far to may to go.

Patton could see dark spots dancing in his vision as the world begin to spin. He just wanted to sleep.


End file.
